


Pumpkin Spice

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: Ginny is used to being dubbed the Weaslette, but the term Pumpkin Spice is a new one she might be okay with.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Weasleys, Witches & Writers Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest.  
My prompt was: Ginny is used to being dubbed the Weaslette, but the term Pumpkin Spice is a new one she might be okay with.
> 
> Thank you to my alpha and beta!

Ginny laughed at something one of her teammates said as they entered the locker room. She was exhausted and her body ached. All she wanted was a nice long, hot shower. She smiled as she opened her locker and saw her pumpkin spice body wash and lotion set that Hermione had given her for the start of her favorite season. 

Standing under the beating water, she poured a dab of her body wash onto her loofa and began to scrub her body. The spicy scent filled her shower stall and she sighed with contentment. 

She had always been a fan of pumpkin juice and pumpkin pasties. When Hermione realized her love for the flavor she told her about the craze that happened in the states. Pumpkin spice. The muggles had put that flavor and scent into everything. Their coffee, candles, hand sanitizer. And Ginny loved all things pumpkin spice. 

She turned off the water, wrapped herself in a towel and headed out to her locker. She looked around the empty locker room and realized that she must have taken longer than usual. It was easy for her to get wrapped up in that delicious scent and enjoy the warm massaging water after a long practice.

She dried her body, tossed her towel onto the bench, pulled out her pumpkin spice lotion and squirted some in her hands. She set her foot on the bench in front of her she leaned forward to lather her leg with lotion. There was just something about that scent that relaxed her and filled her with joy. She massaged her calf muscle and then moved up towards her muscular thigh. After hours of riding broom, her leg muscles got tired of holding a firm grip. 

“You know, I can help you with that, Wealsette,” she heard from behind her.

She quickly pulled her towel back around her body as she turned to find a dark, fit man leaning against the lockers and smirking at her.

“Oh, it’s you, Zabini. Don’t scare me like that!”

Moving closer he asked, “Should I be worried that someone else on the team is calling you Weaslette?”

Ginny sighed, “No, everyone else on the team actually knows my name.”

Since becoming teammates they had grown from barely able to tolerate each other to now toeing the line of being something more. They always enjoyed pushing the other to see how far they could go.

“I just thought I would offer my services to my teammate,” he chuckled, as his eyes wandered down her towel covered body, admiring the swell of her breasts.

It wasn’t that he’d never seen her naked before. It was the nature of being on a co-ed quidditch team. However, this was the first time he’d ever seen her naked in a locker room that wasn’t filled with other teammates, laughing and joking as they all hurried to head to the pub after practice.

“Well, I think I’ve got this part covered, but you can get my back when I’m done here if you like,” she teased.

“Oh Weaslette, I’ll gladly wait,” he replied as he moved to sit on the bench.

She tightened the wrap of the towel and moved to lather the other leg in lotion. His eyes watching her hands as they moved up and down, rubbing the lotion in. When her legs were done she moved on to each of her arms. His eyes continued to follow her every move. Once her arms were done, she looked up and raised an eyebrow at Blaise.

“Is it my turn?” he asked eagerly.

She nodded, handed him the lotion and sat on the bench with her back towards him. She heard him open the lotion, squirt some into his hands and rub them together.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Your towel seems to be in the way, love.”

She shivered and let the towel pool around her waist. She felt his hands firmly grasp her shoulders and begin to knead them.

“What’s this scent? There is something familiar about it, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Pumpkin spice,” she sighed, as his hands released her shoulders and moved down her back, his thumbs rubbing down her spine. “Every autumn American muggles go crazy over pumpkin spice. They have this as a flavor for their coffee, food, candles, lotions. I can’t get enough of it.”

Blaise’s hands slowly moved around her back, applying lotion as he went. His hands ended gripping her hips as his thumbs dug into the dimples on her lower back. 

Ginny felt Blaise lean forward and lightly run his nose down her neck. When he reached the junction where her neck and shoulder met, she felt his tongue lightly run on along her shoulder.

“You know I think this might be my new favorite fragrance,” he said. He stood quickly and pulled Ginny up with him, spinning her to face him. 

The look of shock on her face quickly turned to desire as she saw his eyes run over her naked body. 

“I’m glad I could introduce you to it,” she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s a little unfair that I’m standing here naked and you’ve still got your clothes on. So either let me get dressed or join me.”

Without hesitating, Blaise unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He unbuttoned his pants, but when he bent to pull them down and found it difficult since her arms were still wrapped around him.

“Here, let me help you with that,” she said, letting go of his neck and kneeling down before him. Her hands reached into the sides of his bottoms and pulled them down along with his pants. His thick erection was released and pointed straight at her mouth. “I guess it knows where it wants to go,” she smirked.

Blaise swallowed and remained silent as he watched the beautiful redhead grasp the base of his cock with one hand and run her tongue along the underside. He inhaled quickly as she ran her tongue over the head of his cock. 

Ginny gazed up at him while she took him into her mouth and began to slowly move up and down his cock. As her lips met her fist holding the base of his cock, she quickly moved up again and tightened her mouth. She repeated this motion a few times. She heard Blaise moan louder with every stroke. 

Suddenly she felt Blaise pulling away and looked up at him questioningly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love that, but I want to last a bit longer.” 

He pulled his wand out of his pants pocket and transfigured her towel into a plush blanket. He spread it out on the floor and then got down on the ground with her. He pushed her so that she was laying on her back.

He nudged her legs open and ran his hands up her legs. He moved a thumb to rub across her slit. She was already wet, but he knew he’d enjoy making her drip. He moved his thumb up to focus on her clit as he leaned forward and ran his tongue up her slit like his thumb had just done. 

“Mmmmm, fuck, Zabini.”

“I’d prefer if you call me, Blaise, Weaslette.”

She growled, but it came out as more of a moan when his thumb applied more pressure to her clit. He continued to tease her there while his tongue licked up and down her lower lips. Wanting to get a taste of more, he pushed his tongue into her. He smirked as he felt more of her juices leak out of her pussy.

“Oh fuck,” Ginny groaned, her hips lifted trying to get his tongue to go deeper.

He continued to fuck her with his tongue and use his thumb to massage her clit. She moaned and Blaise couldn’t wait anymore. “You taste so fucking good, but I can’t wait any longer.”

He pulled away and began to kiss his way up her body. When he reached her mouth, he kissed her roughly, his tongue caressing hers as he adjusted his hips between her legs. 

“Hurry up, Blaise,” she bit out, digging her nails into his back.

“You sound so eager for me to fuck you, Weaslette. I’m glad. I must admit that I’ve thought about this a lot.”

“Stop thinking and fuck me already!” Ginny wrapped her legs around his hips and pulling him closer.

He grinned down at her and slid his cock into her, both of them groaning in pleasure. He slowly began to rock his hips as he adjusted to being inside her and enjoying the feeling of her around him.

“Merlin, you feel good,” he grunted.

“Fuck,” she replied, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

Each time she lifted her hips to meet his, she would tighten around him and he would feel a wave of pleasure. He sped his thrusts up knowing that they were both close and lowered his mouth to her nipple. He ran his tongue around it in circles, sucking harder and harder. 

“Mmmm, yes,” Ginny whimpered, reaching between them to rub her clit.

Between the feel of Blaise’s tongue on her nipple, his cock inside her and her own fingers on her clit, her breath caught as she orgasmed. Feeling her grip around him tighten, Blaise followed quickly. They both collapsed onto the blanket exhausted.

Once he finally caught his breath, Blaise got up and began to get dressed without cleaning himself off.

“Aren’t you going to at least rinse off?” Ginny asked heading back towards the showers.

“I prefer to keep this delicious scent on me at least a little longer. I’ll see you tomorrow, Pumpkin Spice.”

She chuckled at her new nickname, but smiled as she lathered up her loofa.


End file.
